


Impulsive decisions

by Ki_ru



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Drinking, Drunken Ramblings, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Warming Lube, drunk Pulse is a disaster, glow in the dark condoms, poor Doc probably has to clean up after them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_ru/pseuds/Ki_ru
Summary: Pulse and Thermite drunkenly break into Doc's office late at night, only to discover a few things interesting enough to make them experiment.





	Impulsive decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [冒昧决定](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006403) by [Dracala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracala/pseuds/Dracala)



> This was written for the absolutely wonderful [Starshooter Apollo](https://starshooter-apollo.tumblr.com/) in return for a stunning [Lesion/Echo piece](https://starshooter-apollo.tumblr.com/post/171364301464/some-gay-stuff-i-had-to-do-for-kiruuuuu-lesion). Check out all of his art, it's amazing!

“You’d think that of all things, _bandages_ should be easy to find in a doctor’s office”, Thermite grumbles as he slams another cabinet door shut, turns to Pulse who’s rifling through Doc’s desk with lifted eyebrows and a distracted expression. “Does he keep them under lock and key? Is he afraid of mummy costumes?”

“It’s probably the fact that you’re the only idiot who needs them regularly and you patch yourself up anyway”, comes the laconic answer, the words slurred slightly. Neither of them are sober which explains why they broke into Doc’s office in the middle of the night for really no reason, until Thermite noticed that he could use the opportunity to re-dress his wounds. They’ve separated from the others about an hour ago because both of them agreed they _didn’t_ need to watch Bandit perform a strip tease and now they’re stranded here, determined to find some goddamn bandages and if it’s the last thing they do.

“Only because Doc won’t stop looking at me like he’s _disappointed_. Please, I have my dad for that.” Pulse snorts but it’s obvious his drunken mind is elsewhere, he’s leaning back in the heavy desk chair and has stopped searching, his gaze fixed on something Thermite can’t see from where he’s standing. “What is it? Did you find something?” He steps closer and peers into the drawer Pulse has pulled open and is examining with interest. “Oh _shit_ , what is all this?” A low whistle escapes him and his friend grins in response.

“It turns out even doctors have secrets”, he says nonsensically, as he’s wont to do when intoxicated. His enunciation is crisp and clear but the content of his utterances suffers.

“Makes sense though, if I were in desperate need of a condom or lube I’d actually come here”, Thermite states, “or maybe approach Smoke.”

“Smoke is a walking condom.”

“I think I’ll finish this bottle without you, yeah? You’ve had enough.” He unscrews the vodka bottle they stole from Ash and topped up with orange juice and takes a generous swig that’s at least two thirds vodka, making him scrunch up his nose in slight disgust.

“Do you jerk off with lube?”

He almost spits it all out again and narrowly avoids death by inhaling alcohol, forces himself to swallow before he looks at Pulse with an incredulous expression. “What?”

“Just curious. You’re cut, too. I don’t really like it, don’t mind the friction.”

“Dude, I think your filter turned itself off at some point. I’m definitely drinking this on my own.” Thermite is undoubtedly not drunk enough to be discussing his masturbation habits with his colleague and best friend.

“I think this one is flavoured.” Again, Thermite has to muster up all his willpower to not spray Pulse with a screwdriver shower. “Seriously though, look at the variety, Jordan! Doc is a fucking lube dealer.” Excitedly, Pulse begins lining up bottles on the wooden tabletop, the labels, sizes and functions differing vastly.

Curiously and slightly disbelieving, Thermite starts to inspect them, finds a range so wide his head starts swimming – well, even more. Though it could also be the vodka. “The fuck?”, he mumbles as he comes across a particularly striking label. “ _Warming lube. Creates a gentle warmth that heats things up_ – what in the _world_?”

“Oh, that sounds right up your alley”, Pulse replies enthusiastically as he’s piling up more and more condom wrappers next to the lubrication, “you have to try it.”

“What, _now_?!”, Thermite scoffs and really, it’s just a joke, only then Pulse pauses and they hold eye contact and he knows they’re both thinking it. “I’m not going to wank in Doc’s office”, he says and sounds more convinced than he actually is because the thought is intriguing to his fuzzy mind. They’ve broken in here already, why not go a step further? He amends his last statement: “At least I’m not doing it on my own.”

“I can do it”, Pulse suggests and yes, he’s indubitably on _that_ side of drunk where his playful recklessness bleeds into his iron composure and creates a volatile mixture that entertains Thermite endlessly.

“Didn’t you just say you don’t like lube?”

“No, I mean – on you.”

Another pause, this one significantly longer. Weighing the pros and cons is futile seeing as the only pro of this scenario is _it’s going to feel so fucking amazing_ whereas the cons include a possibly awkward work relationship in the future, overstepping pretty much all boundaries Thermite holds sacred, the judgement he’ll face when he inevitably blurts out what happened to someone completely unrelated and so on. There’s nothing redeeming about this. Absolutely nothing. He drinks another sip, then another one without tearing his eyes away from Pulse who is watching him expectantly. “Okay”, Thermite hears himself agree, “sure. Why not?”

“Sweet. Sit down somewhere.” Pulse gets to his feet unsteadily and inexplicably adds: “I can wear gloves to make it feel like it’s someone else.”

Thermite possesses neither the presence of mind nor the crayons to explain to Pulse why nothing of what he’s saying makes any sense, so he decides to leave it and sits down on the desk, refusing to think about their current situation too hard. Still, his blood is rushing in his ears and admittedly into his groin in anticipation. He likes Pulse, feels comfortable in his presence and adores him for regularly humouring Thermite; alright, he also had the occasional passing thought about his tall, serious friend but never anything specific. Well, maybe once. He might’ve fantasised about him while touching himself once. Or twice.

The snap of latex yanks him out of his reverie and he realises Pulse has actually donned a pair of Doc’s gloves, wriggling his fingers with a slight grin. “The doctor is _in_ ”, Pulse says and Thermite feels his cheeks redden.

“You really don’t need to -”

“I don’t want this goop on my hands.”

“You’re going to put this goop on my _dick_.”

“Exactly. So stop complaining, Jordan, and lean back.” Thermite’s mouth snaps shut and he obeys, props himself up on the wooden surface, spreads his legs so Pulse can step between them and all of sudden, it’s intimate and embarrassing at the same time. His jeans are clumsily unbuttoned, zipped open and there’s a split second of doubt, the last moment where he could still stop this – but he lets it pass. His head feels light from the alcohol, his limbs are relaxed and as Pulse’s warm, gloved fingers gingerly pull out his penis, he realises he’s half-hard already. “Not bad.”

Thermite huffs a laugh at the words as well as Pulse’s curious expression as he gently palms him, examines every angle and then makes Thermite inhale sharply by rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head. “Jack, get on with it. You’re meant to jerk it, not _memorise_ it.”

“Fine. Don’t be so bossy, it’s unbecoming.” Pulse reaches over and uncaps the warming lube, squirts some into his palm and, without further ado, wraps his slick fingers around Thermite’s shaft, moves them up and down slowly before switching to massaging the tip, prompting a low gasp from the older man. His dick is quickly filling with blood now, thoroughly enjoying the foreign touch, the smooth slide and especially the fact that it’s _Pulse_ groping him right now. “Can you feel it?”

For a moment, he’s utterly distracted by the view of the broad gloved hand encircling his erection, forgot how it came about and is abruptly filled with desire so strong it makes his cock twitch in Pulse’s grasp. Then he notices the delicious heat amplifying the pleasure and hums contentedly. “Yeah, it’s – it’s nice. Oh, it’s _really_ nice.”

“What does it feel like?”

“Warm. Like my skin is drunk. Mmm, keep going like this.” Each stroke feels like heaven, they’re too slow and teasing yet he has no objections against enjoying this whole thing for as long as possible, he’s in no rush and Pulse… he seems ridiculously _pleased_ for some reason, keeps tightening his grip on each upstroke and alternates between watching Thermite and his erect cock, delighted about every reaction he can tickle out of either of them.

“Have you been jerked by a dude before?” He nods before he can catch himself – his inhibitions are long gone, courtesy of the strong buzz occupying most of his consciousness. “How was that, then?”

“They weren’t as chatty as you are, I can tell you _that_.” With a slight grin, he closes his eyes and tilts his head back, concentrates on the prickling heat and the tender ministrations lulling him into a peaceful state of mind, not even worrying about the fact that he used the plural in his reply. A few men have jacked him off and Pulse didn’t know this before. Maybe he _should_ worry.

“Is this how you masturbate normally?” The exploration has stopped now, Pulse is pumping his dick steadily and confidently – so confidently, in fact, that Thermite suspects it’s not the first time he’s doing this to someone else.

“Yeah. A bit faster still.” Though this tempo is acceptable, it’ll just take a while. He doesn’t mind. A soft gasp slips out and he finds Pulse staring at him intently when he opens his eyes again, his gaze as hot as his slippery fingers and Thermite knows it’s not just the lube that sets his skin ablaze.

“Do you finger yourself?”

The question is weirdly intimate despite the whole situation yet he feels compelled to answer. “Sometimes.”

“If this stuff feels good on your dick, it’s gonna be amazing up your ass. Take off your pants.”

He laughs incredulously. “Jack, you must be absolutely shit-faced if you’re being serious right now.” They look at each other and Pulse does _something_ with his fingers that makes Thermite suck air in through his teeth and then he realises Pulse _is_ being serious as well as shit-faced, just like Thermite himself, and why is he even still clothed? Suppressing all the protests flaring up at the idea of allowing his best friend to finger him to an undoubtedly mind-blowing orgasm, he toes off one of his shoes and helps Pulse to mostly remove his trousers and underwear, leaving them pooled around one ankle. His cock meets this new development with unbridled enthusiasm, leaking onto Thermite’s belly and twitching once more when Pulse bends the naked leg to put Thermite’s foot on the edge of the desk, exposing him fully.

As usual, Pulse wastes no time, is efficient and goal-oriented and lubes up the fingers of his other hand before he softly touches one digit to Thermite’s hole, rubbing slightly until he feels it relax, the lube once again spreading a soothing warmth; then he slips it inside and there’s no doubt now, he’s _definitely_ done this before though whether it was with a guy or a woman is unclear. Fully trusting him to do the right thing, Thermite lies down flat and stares at the ceiling of the medical office, unfocused and without seeing anything because he’s concentrating on all the wonderful sensations happening between his legs.

Pulse is stroking him again while he simultaneously moves his finger inside, a gentle invasion that only adds to the arousal coursing through Thermite’s body, combining with the light-headedness from the vodka to form a thick mist settling over his mind, clouding his judgement, sense of decency and inhibitions. For a while, he just floats lazily, content in his passivity and revelling in the way everything spins around him, then his big mouth gets the better of him and he says: “You can add another. I’m used to it.”

To Pulse’s credit, he obliges wordlessly and even starts scissoring his fingers while he still jerks Thermite at a leisurely pace, focusing on the head and massaging the ridge now and then. Mixed with the warmth of the lube, it’s sensational, steals Thermite’s breath away already and then he feels the fingers curling against his prostate and moans throatily not only because he’s insanely turned on by now but also because this confirms his suspicions that Pulse has done this with a guy and that means there’s a _chance_. He doesn’t miss the short pause that follows his vocalisation. It could be an indication…

He tests his theory by groaning loudly the next time those skilled fingertips brush over his prostate and grinds his hips against them. The otherwise smooth movements are interrupted yet again, so he props himself up on his elbows to catch Pulse running his gaze over his naked legs and his crotch, chewing on his bottom lip and sporting a visible bulge in his trousers. Ignoring his own arousal for the moment, Thermite addresses him with a slight grin: “Hey, Jack. Wanna try out one of the condoms as well?”

Pulse’s eyes snap up, alarmed, and he hesitates. “You think so?”, he asks, his voice thick.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so.” He waits until Pulse’s hands have withdrawn from his body, leaving him empty and thrumming with need before he gets up and rifles through the wrappers on the desk, acutely aware of Pulse’s presence behind him, breathing hard and _being_ hard and it was a fantastic idea to agree to this. Then he stops. “There’s a glow in the dark one”, he manages to say with a straight face but cracks up at Pulse’s barking laugh, “oh God we _have_ to use it.” He turns back to his friend and finds he’s already undone his jeans as well as pulled out his sizeable erection, ever so pragmatic, prompting Thermite to lift his eyebrows and comment: “Should’ve used three fingers.”

“Shut up”, Pulse replies with a grin mirroring Thermite’s and doesn’t protest when Thermite rips the foil with his teeth and carefully rolls the condom over his dick, making sure not to drag his bandages over the sensitive skin though he gives it a proper tug once the latex is unrolled, smiles at Pulse’s gasp in response. “I should make sure it’ll work. Get the lights.” Pulse turns on Doc’s desk lamp while Thermite kills the overhead ones and shines it directly on his crotch, his condom-clad and now also well-lit penis jutting out proudly and the sight is _hysterical._

“Why am I friends with you”, Thermite snorts and laughs so hard at Pulse’s mock hurt expression that he has to support himself on the desk so his knees don’t give in. The entire situation feels surreal now, they’re about to have sex yet all he can think about is how ridiculous it’s going to look, getting fucked by a glowing cock. Still, he’s genuinely looking forward to it. None of this would’ve happened if they weren’t drunk, he knows this though he chooses to disregard this fact for now. “Get some more lube and then let’s go.”

He ignores how the sight of Pulse staring at him while slicking up his erection makes something in his insides flutter and instead turns around, rests his arms on the desk and presents his backside, taking measured breaths and jumping slightly at the feel of a gloved hand on one of his buttocks. “You ready?”

 _I’ve been ready months ago_ , Thermite thinks and only nods. When the remaining light source is switched off, he cranes his neck to catch a glimpse of Pulse’s dick and it’s _exactly_ as garish, bright and hilarious as he thought it’d be. They both chortle as they admire the view, continue snickering even as the tip touches Thermite’s entrance, applies pressure and slips in when he relaxes. He shifts his stance, spreads his legs a bit more so Pulse is angled down, lowers his head so he can see the glowing cock between his legs. “This is ridiculous”, Thermite states matter-of-factly and chuckles up to the point where Pulse pushes in all the way and suddenly he doesn’t feel like laughing anymore _whatsoever_.

His nails dig into the wood and his mouth falls open at the familiar feeling of becoming one with someone else, being invaded this intimately and, out of nowhere, he’s so turned on he can’t even speak, only moan brokenly. Pulse’s cock is large, he can feel his insides fit snugly around it, is aware of every inch of it in his body and for a second he’s worried about passing out. The heat of it is almost unbearable.

The first movements are tentative and shallow, visible by the bright shaft appearing and disappearing again, creating delicious friction that slowly drives him insane despite the ludicrous view. He feels Pulse’s fingers tighten on his hipbones and then him withdrawing, slamming back in and almost knocking him off balance. “Jordan”, he murmurs and sounds wrecked already, “you feel so fucking _good_.” And with that, he begins thrusting into him for real, pulling Thermite’s hips flush with his own again and again, aiming for that sweet spot and keeping the angle when Thermite curses loudly.

It’s carnal, Thermite loses himself completely in the pleasure that zaps through him like electricity, the sensations amplified manifold due to the soothing darkness surrounding him, denying him any distractions, and so all he can do is focus on the desire coursing through him. Pulse’s thrusts are hard and deep, chipping away at the remains of Thermite’s composure, wrenching more and more noises from his throat. One of the hands disappears and he makes up for it by meeting Pulse, adapting to his rhythm and rolling his hips into him, clenching his muscles and causing them both to groan in bliss.

There’s a noise, something hitting the floor next to them and Thermite realises what it is when a warm hand wraps around his still slick cock – Pulse must’ve pulled off one of the gloves with his teeth and has resumed jerking him off, only now he’s playing a dangerous game. “Jack, I’m so close already, I’m gonna come real soon, so maybe don’t -” He doesn’t want this to be over so quickly, want to stay like this forever even if his legs are threatening to cramp up and his arms and neck hurt from the awkward position but if Pulse keeps stroking him like this, he won’t last another minute.

“It’s okay”, Pulse replies shakily, “me too.”

This seals the deal. If Pulse is already on the edge, it means Thermite is affecting him a whole lot more than he’d admit and the thought is thrilling. Both of them are chasing their release now, moving in unison and filling the air with strangled gasps and the occasional moan, the hand on Thermite’s dick insistent and skilled and he was right, it _does_ feel fucking amazing and a few seconds later he’s proven correct once more. Because his orgasm _is_ mind-blowing.

His legs are trembling when he’s pushed over the edge with a blissful whine, his cock spurting come all over Pulse’s fist that never stops moving, his hole contracting hungrily around the throbbing shaft that releases its sperm at the same time, Pulse groaning, relieved; it’s all a blur. Thermite’s stomach muscles flutter as they both ride it out, drunk and drunk on each other, trying to catch their breath and relaxing into the aftershocks, floating on the pleasurable sensations encompassing them.

Afterwards and before pulling out, Pulse is stroking one of his thighs gently and he doesn’t even care he’s smearing semen everywhere. “You know, maybe we should steal some of these, Jordan. For future experimenting.”

He can do nothing about the grin slowly spreading on his face as he takes a deep breath. “Yeah. Maybe we should.”


End file.
